Jeweler's wife/Main article
The jeweler's wife is a woman who is on a cruise ship with her husband. She notices Speedy and demands her husband to make an earring out of his shell. Biography ''The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa "Ocean Commotion" After Speedy rescues Timon and Pumbaa from being thrown off the ship by Captain Quint for being stowaways, the jeweler and his wife notice Speedy's shell and suggest that it would make a perfect earring. The couple kidnaps Speedy, leaving it up to Timon and Pumbaa to rescue their friend. While the diamond collector and his wife are about to make an earring out of Speedy's shell, Timon and Pumbaa drill a hole in the ceiling/floor and Timon takes a hook to save Speedy. The diamond collector sees the hook and throws it in the ocean, and Timon accidentally catches an octopus, who attacks the two friends. On their second attempt to rescue Speedy, Timon and Pumbaa disguise themselves as pirates who want Speedy, but the diamond collector's wife wants to be their pirate queen. After Pumbaa tells the truth, he and Timon get kicked out of the cabin. Timon and Pumbaa are now underwater for their third attempt. Timon spots the room where Speedy and the couple is. The meerkat then drills a hole on the bottom of the boat, while Pumbaa tries to stop him. This makes the boat fall and lands on the two. Timon and Pumbaa now put various obstacles to trap the married couple and save Speedy. But the plan backfires as the couple passes all the obstacles safely. Timon and Pumbaa then see that Speedy is now made into an earring for the jeweler's wife, realizing that they are too late. The couple enter the ship lounge and, knowing that they can't just remove Speedy from the diamond collector's wife's ear in front of all the other passengers, Timon and Pumbaa decide to be sneaky. Timon and Pumbaa successfully remove save Speedy from the couple without being noticed. While the three friends are walking on the deck, they get caught by the couple, who have just realized that Speedy is missing from one of the woman's ears. Timon, Pumbaa, and Speedy get chased by couple until they enter the captain's room. Timon makes all the passengers (including the couple) get out of the boat by tricking them into thinking that there is gold underwater. When Pumbaa makes Timon realize that the passengers would get back on the boat after discovering that there really isn't any gold, the meerkat decides to move the ship. Timon pulls the lever, but accidentally makes the boat move too fast. After the meerkat repushes the lever to make the boat stop, the three friends make it to Speedy's home. But then, they get caught by the couple once again. So Timon pushes the lever to make the boat move backwards so that he, Pumbaa, and Speedy get off with the couple is still on the ship, defeated by the trio. With Speedy home safe and sound (and with his new gold shell), he says his goodbye to Timon and Pumbaa, only to get captured by a seagull, making it up to Timon and Pumbaa to rescue him once again. Personality and traits The woman is shown to be quite bossy, greedy, and demanding. She only seems to care about using Speedy's shell as an earring so she can look beautiful, not showing any concern about the snail's life. She is also shown to be a fan of pirates. When Timon and Pumbaa disguise themselves as pirates in an attempt to rescue Speedy, she demands that they make her their pirate queen, without any second thoughts on whether or not it would mean leaving her husband behind. When Timon tells her that all they want is Speedy, she becomes paranoid that she might not be good enough to be their queen and kicks the two out when Pumbaa admits that their not really pirates. Voice actors *The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa'' - (1995-1998) - (TV series) - Tress MacNeille Gallery OC_wife5.png OC_jeweler_&_wife5.png OC_wife11.png Click here to view the rest of the gallery. Category:Main articles